


Messy love

by lepennell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bloody Kisses, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Vampires, Mischief, Miscommunication, Strong Female Characters, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepennell/pseuds/lepennell
Summary: Alex is a budding forensic psychologist with a vampire girlfriend, Soph. Follow along as Alex tries to cover up Soph’s mistakes and talk sense into her. Ends up just being fluff and angst. Shit writing :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. A Serial Case

“Soph!!” Alex screamed, slamming the front door of the small one bedroom apartment they shared. Alex knew they would probably get a noise complaint, but she was too angry at Soph right now to care. She slammed her bag down on their hall table, and stormed into the living room to find Soph lying on the couch reading, with her boots on the coffee table. Alex hated when she did that. She silently reminded herself to clean the coffee table later.  
“I was wondering when you’d get here.” Soph replied, not looking up from her book. Soph’s black hair was hiding her expression, but Alex knew she was probably wearing that shit-eating smirk that she both loved and hated. Alex just got angrier seeing Soph acting so nonchalant, even though she knew Soph just wanted a rise out of her.  
“What the fuck, Soph?!” Alex asked, exasperated, running her hands through her blonde curls and pacing in front of the coffee table.  
“This is the third one this month. They think it’s a serial case now. Why can’t you cover your tracks?! You and I both know you can take a little and make them forget!” Soph sighed and put her book down, swinging her body to confirm what Alex already knew. Soph had a grin bigger than the cheshire cats on her face, and a gleam in her eyes that let Alex know she could give less of a fuck. Typical Soph.  
“Relax, babe. I got hungry. You wouldn’t want me to starve, would you?” Soph says, biting back a laugh and doing her best impression of a wounded puppy. Alex relaxed, if only a little, seeing Soph’s full face and typical sarcastic response that she fell in love with in the first place. Soph was actually incredibly beautiful, with long straight black hair, skin the color of the feeling fall brings, dark brown eyes, and- Alex was getting distracted. Soph noticed Alex staring off with her trademark Alex glaze in her eyes and laughed. The blonde was so funny to her at times- Alex was quite sneaky and sarcastic, & it was quite often a battle between the two of them as to who was more sneaky, but when she got serious, she meant it. Alex heard the laugh and turned a bit red.  
“Soph! Stop laughing- this is serious. You have to stop. I’m tired of cleaning up your messes.” Alex turned and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge. She stared at the contents, trying to decide what to eat.  
“I’m not going to lose my job for you. You have to stop. If you keep draining them, I might have to lie and I refuse to do that. This is too important to me.” After staring into her fridge a few seconds more and deeming nothing in there looked good, she closed the door and turned around, only to see Soph standing less than a foot away. Alex jumped a little and Soph laughed, making Alex blush. They’ve been together for three years and Alex still jumps when Soph sneaks up on her. Soph thought it was adorable. Alex thought it was annoying.  
“Can’t you take this seriously? For once in your goddamn life, take something seriously.” Alex brushed past Soph and headed out of their kitchen, silently cursing herself for saying that to Soph. It wasn’t fair of her to say that, but when she’s angry it just all comes out.  
Soph winced at the remark as Alex was walking away.  
‘When will she realize that I take her seriously?!’ Soph thought, as she did what Alex called her “woosh” (her being a vampire gave her incredible speed), and landed in front of Alex. Alex jumped at the “woosh,” as she didn’t expect it at all. Their apartment was small, so Soph rarely did it inside.  
“God Soph, don’t do that- you scared me.” Alex remarked, embarrassed by her reaction and started looking at the ground. Soph took a second before responding, just taking in Alex and realizing how upset she actually was.  
“Sorry.” Soph said, her voice soft and quiet, hoping Alex would realize she didn’t mean to make her this upset. God, she never knew how to stop teasing. She wished she were better at letting people in, and although she knew Alex had the same problem, she still felt like it was all her fault. Alex looked up, surprised at Soph’s genuine apology, which was rare coming from the sarcastic brunette. Her hardened eyes softened at the sight of Soph’s small frown and worried eyes. She reached out and placed her hand lightly on Soph’s cheek, stroking with her thumb, a gesture she knew Soph loved. Soph instinctively leaned into Alex’s touch. It was muscle memory at this point, and Soph felt relieved that Alex wasn’t too upset with her.  
“It’s ok. I just worry, you know. I need you to be more careful, for me.” Alex said with a warm smile and whisper, letting Soph know she really was forgiven. Soph let out a contented sigh, one reserved for only Alex, and took the hand placed on her cheek in her own. She gave Alex’s knuckles a kiss.  
“Get changed out of your uniform and let's watch a movie?” Soph suggested with an eager and curious face, praying Alex didn’t have any work that evening.  
“Sure thing.” Alex said with a smile, letting go of Soph’s hand and chuckling at the smile of relief on Soph’s face at the fact that she didn’t have work.  
“Although you didn’t specify what I should wear. I’m going to go with my favorite- my birthday suit” Alex said with a wink, leaving Soph with a shocked face as she walked into their bedroom, closing the door to the sound of Soph’s laughter.

Soph woke up groggily, the sunlight streaming through the window. ‘Thank god for this ring’ Soph thought, staring at the small silver band that was spelled so she could be out in the sun. That ring was truly a blessing. ‘Mornings like this are the best,’ she thought as she stared at the woman whose head rested on her bare chest, their bodies tangled. Soph traced the curves of Alex’s body softly with her fingers, as so she wouldn’t wake her up. They very rarely got mornings in bed like this because between Alex’s internship & her working on her doctorate degree, Alex was always working. Soph offered to compel (mind control) the staff to give her good grades and let her graduate, but Alex refused. She said she wanted to ‘earn it truthfully.’ So Soph savored every morning in bed. And as per usual, she couldn’t help but stare at Alex. Alex always looked so stoic when she slept, her pale, pink-tinted skin shone in the sun. Her breathing steady, a little small snore emitting every once in a while. She smelled of fresh laundry and flowers, as she always did. Alex’s blonde curls spread out on Sophs’ dark chest. Alex’s hair felt so soft on her skin, igniting every nerve, a feeling that Soph hoped to share with Alex when she was ready. Vampires feel everything 1000x more deeply and powerfully than humans. For them, grief can feel so painful and endless, as if their souls are being slowly burned. Sadness and grief leave them longing for death, something, anything to feel better. Many turn off their emotions because of it. Anger leads them to commit heinous crimes, slaughtering everyone, even those they love, in a blind fit of rage. Love and lust leads to never ending euphoria, the constant feeling of flying, bodies against sheets. And with Alex- every touch, every look, every kiss, left Soph’s body and soul on fire in the best way possible. Being in love with the heightened senses she has is the best thing in the world. Soph wanted nothing more than to share this with Alex, but was willing to wait- or never turn her if that was what Alex wanted. Because what Alex wanted was all that mattered to Soph. They lay there, Soph studying Alex for what felt like hours. When Alex finally woke up, she woke up to the smell of Soph- cigarettes, cinnamon, and pine. She breathed in deep, savoring this smell, the feeling of the sun on her back, the coolness of Soph’s skin. She lay there for a minute- awake, savoring the feeling. She knew she would have to make a decision soon. Soph got turned at 23- and Alex was about to turn 25. Soph had said she would be fine with Soph staying human, but Alex didn’t want to put her through that. She would be aging and growing old, while Soph stayed the same. It wasn’t the matter of family and how they would react to seeing her partner never age with her that concerned her- her family disowned her for being gay a long time ago, and Soph’s family died. It was Soph. She didn’t want to put her through the pain of losing her, of seeing her wrinkle and slowly die. She didn’t want to leave her behind- it would kill her. She wanted forever with her, but she didn’t know if they would stay together forever. That thought made her feel like an ass for not believing in them, but she was right. How could they stay together forever and not grow tired of eachother? Alex knew she would never grow tired of waking up next to Soph, but you never know. And how would she do her job if she was turned? Sure, Soph can control the urges, and you never see her teeth or the veins that appear under the eyes come out around blood- but that was because Soph had experience. She died in the 1800’s. That also freaked Alex out. When Soph was turned, she had a husband and a child. Soph told Alex she kept an eye on them from afar till they both passed away. Alex couldn’t imagine. Alex didn’t have that time and experience- and she was constantly around blood and dead bodies. It didn’t help that Alex had heard that some who are turned cannot stop feeding, their hunger is limitless, and they kill everyone they drink from. Most of them end up drinking from animals to contain the urges and being half as powerful because of it, or they are put down. She didn’t want to become that. She didn’t want to take that chance. If she was going to turn, she wanted to control the bloodlust and have all of the power that came with it. The mind control, the strength and agility, the heightened senses- she still couldn’t grasp that Soph could hear everything in a 100 mile radius. As Soph put it, “It can be overwhelming, but when you focus on what you want to hear, that's all you hear.” Soph only ever hears outside of what a normal human does when she focuses. She wanted to feel that, and wanted to experience it for the very first time with Soph, but all these worries and what-ifs swirling around in her head made it hard to come to a decision. All Alex knew was that she wanted a forever with Soph.  
This day was everything Alex needed to sooth her anxious mind. They cuddled in bed, Soph holding her. When they finally got up, they cooked breakfast together, laughing and dancing to the upbeat music they had on, their smiles and laughter filling the room. They showered together, cleaning each other. They spoke little words, instead communicating with warm kisses. They watched movies in bed together, and ordered pizza for lunch. The day was filled with warm embraces and soft touches. That evening, they cooked dinner together with Soph’s arms around Alex’s waist and her head buried in the crook of her neck. They are now eating dinner on the couch, talking and laughing about nothing in particular, and Alex’s mind is at ease. Soph could feel the worry coming off of her girlfriend in waves this morning, and was glad to see she was finally relaxed. Alex’s favorite slow song came on, and Soph smiled. Alex would never admit it, but she loved dancing with her. Soph reached out and took Alex’s hand, pulling her up and wrapping her arms around her waist. Alex rolled her eyes, secretly happy, and slung her arms around her girlfriend's neck. They stood there, holding each other and swaying to the music. And they were content.


	2. Her Breath Smells Like Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter :)

Alex rolled out of bed quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping brunette next to her. Soph was sprawled out in the bed, her hair laid out over the pillows. Every morning Alex slid out of bed, and quickly and quietly got dressed. Soph was an insomniac, and Alex tried not to wake her. She worried about her. Immortal or not, Soph needed sleep. Alex was in the kitchen pouring coffee and trying not to get it on her lab jacket, when Soph walked in. Soph walked in, laughing at the sight of Alex stretched out, putting as much distance between the coffee & her coat, and pouring slowly. She had that look on her face that she made when she concentrated, her eyes squinted slightly and her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth. Alex heard Soph laugh and jumped, spilling the coffee on the counter, and giving Soph a look while she started to grab a towel.   
“You could just take the coat off you know.” Soph remarked from the hall entrance, a smirk on her face.  
“I like a challenge.” Alex remarked, grabbing a towel from the cabinet.   
“More like you didn’t think of it.” Soph shot back, a smirk playing on her lips.  
Alex turned red, and Soph knew she was right.   
“What are you doing up anyways?” Alex said, wiping up the coffee, having taken off her coat after Soph’s suggestion. She said it was ‘Just to be safe.’ Alex wouldn’t admit she didn’t think of it. Soph shrugged.   
“Couldn’t sleep.” She waltzed over to Alex, giving her a peck on the lips. Soph made a mocking grossed out face when they pulled away,   
“Your breath smells like coffee & toothpaste.” Alex rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips slightly upturned.   
“Shut Up. You smell like cigarette smoke. Those kill, you know” Alex murmured. Soph pulled Alex in, breathing on her face. Alex shrieked, trying to pull away.   
“You smell that? That cigarette stench? Cigarettes kill, you know. Good thing I'm immortal.” Soph licked Alex’s cheek, and let her go. Alex wiped her face with the back of her hand, grimacing. Soph leaned back and watched her. Alex’s eyes caught on Soph’s shirt.   
“Is that blood?” Alex said as she took a step towards Soph, trying to get a better look at the stain.   
“No?” Soph took a step back. Alex sighed, exasperated.   
“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” Alex huffed. Soph smirked at Alex, only to get a stony expression back.   
“That better be from a blood bag. Serial case remember?!” Alex turned and left the kitchen. Soph hopped up on the counter, watching Alex leave.   
“Yeah, yeah. Ok MOM.” Soph called out. Alex walked into the main room, grabbing her coat off of the chair and pulling it on.   
“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” Alex yelled from the other room, grabbing her things.   
“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!” Soph yelled back, before appearing in front of an annoyed Alex, pecking her on the lips.   
“Have a good day at work!” Soph said, before running out the door. Alex sighed. She loved her, but dating Soph was like babysitting a child. It didn’t help that while most kids believe they are invincible, Soph actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below critiques and whatnot so I can improve!!! This story is pre-written but I can always go through and change/ add things.


End file.
